Selamat Tinggal, Dobe
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Sasuke hanya mampu melihat pernikahan Naruto dari kejauhan...


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Selamat Tinggal, Dobe…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, Uzumaki Naruto, rivalku, sahabatku, cintaku. Hari ini hari pernikahannya dengan mantan rekan satu timku, Haruno Sakura. Tapi aku tidak bisa datang, lebih tepatnya aku tidak mungkin datang. Sebenarnya ingin sekali rasanya aku datang dan mengucapkan selamat, walau dengan hati sakit, pedih…

Aku tahu perasaan ini sungguh tidak bisa dipahami dengan akal sehat, bahkan aku yakin seorang Nara Shikamaru sekalipun tidak akan bisa memahaminya. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan trakhir klan Uchiha, buronan terkenal yang bahkan mampu membunuh Orochimaru, jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto, sang jinchuriki kyuubi, dia bahkan bukan seorang perempuan!

Aku menyesal, Naruto. Sungguh menyesal. Hanya karena rasa dendamku, aku meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa getir saat mengingat pertarungan kita di Valley of End, tempat yang sama dengan pertarungan legendaris Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama, tahukah kau betapa sakitnya aku saat harus bertarung denganmu?

Sejak saat itu hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian, kau terus berusaha membawaku pulang ke Konoha. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku senang, sungguh. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali, aku harus membalaskan dendamku. Ya, mataku memang telah dibutakan oleh dendam, yang ku pikirkan hanya satu, dendam seluruh keluarga Uchiha harus dibalas! Dia, Uchiha Itachi harus mati ditanganku!

Tapi ternyata semuanya hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Apa yang ku dapatkan setelah membunuh Itachi sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku korbankan. Yang ku dapat hanyalah penyesalan yang tak berujung, penyesalan karena membunuh seorang shinobi yang telah berkorban banyak untuk desanya, seorang kakak yang menanamkan dendam kepada adiknya hanya untuk membuatnya kuat. Dia kakak terbaik sedunia, shinobi terkuat yang mampu mengorbankan keluarga dan nama baiknya hanya untuk membela kampungnya. Dan Konoha yang membuatnya seperti itu, aku benci Konoha! Aku ingin menghancurkannya.

Sekali lagi aku hanya tertawa getir, seandainya aku bukan buronan, seandainya aku masih menjadi ninja Konoha, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dihari pernikahanmu dengan Sakura. Atau mungkin dia tidak akan menikah denganmu, aku yakin dia pasti sibuk mengejar-ngejar aku. Dan kau, kau juga pasti sama sibuknya mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Semuanya tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Dan jika kau mampu mendapatkannya, aku juga tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Mungkinkah aku akan menghalangi pernikahan kalian? Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa bila membayangkannya, reaksi Kakashi-sensei, apakah dia mendadak membuka maskernya dan menyatakan cinta pada Iruka-sensei? Dia kan Kakashi 'si ninja peniru', mungkin saja kan dia akan meniru tindakanku.

Ya… Khayalanku memang sudah keterlaluan, tapi aku sungguh menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Konoha dan mengacaukan pernikahan kalian, harga diriku memang tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukannya tapi itu jauh lebih baik dari keadaanku sekarang, hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan.

Memang aku tidak ingin mengacaukannya sekarang, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dengannya. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa datang dan mengucapkan selamat. Jujur saja, kau menginginkan aku datang kan, dobe? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila aku datang kesana, walau aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tapi pasti semuanya tetap akan menjadi kacau. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, missing-nin kelas S mendadak hadir dan menyalamimu, itu sama saja cari mati! Aku tidak bisa muncul begitu saja di hadapan ratusan ANBU dan jounin, walaupun memakai bermacam-macam penyamaran pastinya akan langsung diketahui oleh Shikamaru dan Kakashi-sensei. Benar-benar merepotkan!

Aku ingin bersamamu, dobe. Disetiap detik hidupku…

Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar pergi sekarang, aku yakin Neji telah mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku tidak mau kehadiranku hanya mengacaukan kebahagiaanmu. Melihatmu sekarang, aku jadi kehilangan minat untuk menghancurkan Konoha. **Aku tidak mau kehadiranku hanya mengacaukan kebahagiaanmu. **Selamat tinggal, dobe… selamat tinggal…

.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi, bila aku gagal dalam hidup ini, tak sebuah namapun yang akan ku panggil. Aku akan membawa diriku, pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada. Melupakan semua kenanagan yang pernah terjadi. Akan ku bawa dukaku, akan ku simpan cintaku. Sampai aku berlalu dari alam nyata ini, dan bertemu dengan nama penciptaku._ (anonim)


End file.
